


Water Theory

by metal_lamp



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Slightly Dysfunctional Family, Uncle Thor and Nephew Percy, maybe/maybe not Dead Odin (eventually), sally is a bamf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metal_lamp/pseuds/metal_lamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson, knew about his godly heritage. And to be honest, he didn't expect that he, the great-great-grandson of Poseidon, would have any powers left. But he does, and it's not just from his mother's side. A story where Sally Jackson is the favored descendant of Poseidon. Take place a year before The Lightning Thief and during the Avengers movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You can find this work at FF.net under my other username metal.lamp-silvertongue. It has the exact same title too so enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy Jackson does not know who this man is, only that he's his dad and he's destroying New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: No, I don't own the PJO or HoO series nor Marvel and if I did I just sit on my computer for the rest of my life.  
> The story is getting divided into arcs
> 
> Arc I: The Beginning, 1 of 4 chapters

****

My name is Percy Jackson and I’m the grandson of Poseidon, Greek God of the Sea.

Alright, alright, to be honest, he’s actually my great- _great_ -grandfather. And for supposedly being a god who isn’t allowed to come into contact with his kids (and in my mom’s case, us) he’s been pretty good.

He obviously can’t come into direct contact with us, but I have a faint memory of a man with eyes like my mother’s staring at me and smiling. Despite the fact that I’m a fourth-generation demi-god (Or Godish-American, as I like to call myself) I still have some of the original powers my grandfather had.

Robert Jackson. Richard and James Jackson. Sally Jackson. And me, Percy Jackson. A lineage that still gets chased after monsters and other gods. Thankfully, I haven’t attracted that much attention, though Grandpa Poseidon had heavily hinted (through a nymph messenger, of course) that I should go to Camp Half-Blood.

But I thought about it, and yeah, it makes sense, but won’t other kids look at me weird? All of them would be children of the gods, not descendants.

“Well, I went Percy, I mean, it’d be good— you can meet kids who are similar to you. I can’t protect you all of the time.” Yup, mom went to Camp Half-Blood. Sure, she only went during the summer, but still. And I was kind of hoping that by now, the monsters wouldn’t hurt me.

I guess I had some sort of sad face in ‘cause Mom took one good look at me and her eyes soften.

“Percy, you know why—”

“Yeah, but I’m not that closely related to Grandpa, aren’t you more likely to get hunted than me?” Mom did nod at my statement, but I could see a ‘but…’

“You’re also _my_ child, and I’m pretty sure it’d be easier to take you out than me.  Also, something…something… ” That’s where I got a crazy thought. Why she had been telling me, since I could remember, all about camp and why I should go.

“Is…is this about who my dad is? That’s why you want me to go to camp?” She actually looked surprised.

“I would hope not, that wouldn’t make sense.”

“My dad…he’s not a god?” Mom’s face had twitched a bit, but she nodded at that.

“Percy, darling, if we see your father again, I’ll point him out to you.” That was such a weird statement, because it implied that my dad might _not_ know who I am…or that he’s not exactly here, in a non-dead way.

All my life I tried to figure out if my dad was a god. I even considered minor gods. I even considered Lord Triton, to which my mom got the funniest expression of disgust. But the true was, I looked too much like gramps. Even my mom, whose hair had lightened to brown (after spending some time honing her powers down in Florida), looked like him when she was younger. But the difference was that my eyes were much greener, though I could see some blue in them.

Maybe my dad was a half-blood. Could explain why I had a better grasp over water and whatever lived in it. Mom could still talk to horses and pegasai , but I could only communicated with the winged-ones.

But anyways, I listened to mom, and went to camp when I finished fifth grade. Pretty interesting and intense and like I thought, people seemed surprised that I had _any_ sort of powers. Not Chiron though, and certainly not Mr. D, not that he cared.

So my first year of camp was over, and I knew something bad was going to happen because Mom’s face was so grim and drained. It obviously had something to do with the family, because she showed me the ominous message gramps sent. It had said: “TAKE CARE, DO NOT TRUST ANYONE.”

But that was all pushed out of my head as we got out of Mom’s car and headed for the door, we heard a giant explosion. Suddenly there were aliens (I think, not 100% sure) and Mom pulled out Riptide, something passed down to her from her dad. One day it was gonna be mine, but for now I used a regular celestial bronze. It was a great thing these alien-things got damaged by our weapons. We saved people and Mom made me escort them to underground.

Mom was great…amazing, _wonderful_. She had no problem dodging their attacks and with my water powers, we were able to take out a bunch of aliens in one go. Still, we didn’t know what to do. The police were in disarray and I thought I saw Iron Man up there.

There was a shadow that passed over us, and when I yelled out “Mom, flying alien!” and she looked up, I heard a terrifying voice. It wasn’t loud, but it seemed so commanding.

“ _Sally Jackson_!”

“What’s up with bull-dude, did King Midas poke him or something…? Mom?” She was staring at the dude who took off his helmet and glared at her. I felt myself twitching, wanting to throw something at him. That’s my Mom.

You don’t _glare_ at my mom.

“Percy…dear…that’s him.” I looked at her, confused. She gave me a weak smile.

“That’s your dad. Loki, Prince of Asgard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On FF.net, under the same name using my other pen name metal.lamp-silvertongue


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Father and son meet, and it doesn't go as planned. Obviously not, as they're in the middle of a rather dangerous battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahahaha...I completely forgot to update this on here...well, at least chapter 3 will come very soon to everyone who reads it here.  
> Who watched Thor 2? A I got to say a CERTAIN god of mischief screwed with my plans.
> 
> Arc I: The Beginning, 2 of 4 chapters

Now, I like living a calm life. It makes sense, seeing as since I was a baby, monsters would come and try to kill me or my mom. But of course, they stood no chance against Sally Jackson, who was freaking amazing with Riptide.

But I felt a bit nervous when after the revelation, my mother said to me “water,” and I made a tidal wave and she used it to propel herself towards the crazy god who was my dad. She swung and her slash was blocked by a dagger. Another was headed towards her torso and she instinctively turned and dived into the dispelling wave to avoid a barrage of knives.

By the way, this all happened very fast and I didn’t get out of my stupor until my mom landed next to me and nudged me. My hands tightened around my sword and I resumed giving my newly-discovered dad the stink-eye.

He eyed us coolly—I think. I mean, you probably have to either feel ridiculous or bad-ass wearing a helmet with those horns. He was twirling a dagger and out of fear, I created a small twister of water and aimed it at his head.

He dodged, obviously and let his hover car thing get destroyed while he landed neatly on the ground, a good distance away from us. He walked slowly, seeming bored, but my eyes met his bright blue. I frowned. My mom always mentioned how green his eyes had been, but I just shook my head, trying to also ignore the looks he shot between me and the damaged vehicle. He seemed rather pleased.

“Sally Jackson. Trying to kill your previous lover?” Why did he sound British? Like, are Norse gods British? I thought, you know, they were from Sweden or Denmark.

“It’s not every day a demi-god has a lover that is trying to destroy the city she lives in.” Mom said, swinging Riptide back and forth slowly, never taking her eyes off of him. I started tensing up as he approached and he noticed.

“Did you not tell _our_ son who I was?” His voice lowered to a whisper but it was still very dangerous and angry. Mom simply shrugged, but I could tell she was being careful. If this dude was like any other of the gods I _knew_ and met, any little thing could set him off and bam, no more Jacksons. Of course, Gramps would be ticked off but there would be no way of bringing us back.

“I just did. It would have been kind of strange telling my son ‘Hey, your dad is a god but not that kind of god…’” Mom blinked at Loki’s snarl.

“He is MY son as well, Sally Jackson. Did you even think of informing _me_? _Telling_ me?”

“Oh, of course, it’s my fault! You didn’t exactly give me a way of communicating with you! I know, you had things to do but hey, dropping by would have been nice. Then I could have been like ‘This is Percy Jackson, your son!’”

“You gave him a _Greek_ name?! And who is this Jack?! He is no son of Jack, he is son of Loki!”

Okay, this felt so cliché. I kind of wanted to throw my sword at them and yell, but that wouldn’t have accomplished anything. So I turned away and let them figure out godly custody. An alien appeared in front of me, but I just causally soaked it with some water and froze. That stopped me cold (heh).

“Huh, that’s new.” Not knowing what else to do, I smashed the alien icicle with the end of my sword and walked away from the alien bits. Despite all of the chaos and fighting, I was able to slice through my enemies without fearing for my life. Strangely, the aliens were steering clear of my parents, who were getting physical. Thankfully, it was just a few sword thrusts and water attacks, nothing that could injure anyone. They were in their own little world, and I was just glad to be doing something. See, mom gets over-protective. When I was in school she’d somehow know that there was a Cyclops trying to eat me or some other monster.  Thought she was going to actually follow me to Camp Half-Blood, but thankfully it never got to that point.

“Okay, unless my eyes are fooling me Cap, and I know they’re not, that’s a kid who has water coming out of his hands.”

“No, I’m manipulating it.”I answered absently as I stabbed one alien and drowned another. “Kinda like, a waterben…der.” Oh gods, oh gods, I love my destiny. I think I just shocked Captain America and Iron Man.

Oh wait.

No…crap, I screwed up. They’re _mortals_. Normal people…kinda. They’re not supposed to know of my kind!

“Waterbender, huh. Let’s just keep this out of Fury’s ear, he’s a bit too young to get SHIELD on his case.” Ironman murmured to Captain America, who was still staring at me. Thankfully, Iron Man’s eyes wandered over to mom. Oh no, he is not checking out my mom.

“Oh hello…oh crap, she’s fighting Loki, Cap, we need—”

“No, wait!” I knew for a fact mom was in no immediate danger. Either she was that good or Loki was just messing with her, but while he did look angry he didn’t look that type of angry.

“Look, my mom doesn’t need help, see that sword? Yeah, she’s even stronger than me.” I turned around to see mom smack away a dagger and making a clawing motion and swiping upwards. A thick wave of water smashed at Loki, who looked just rather annoyed.

“Hey mom!” I called out, jogging slightly forward, ignoring Captain America’s cry of “Wait!” and a blast that killed an alien.

“Mom, these guys think you need help! That’s not true, right?” I guess I got both of their attentions. Mom looked just out of breathe but when Loki’s eyes landed on the two superheroes, his eyes grew wide.

I’m not sure what happened next, but I heard three shouts. Something warm was holding me close and wrapped around my back and then, well, I wasn’t on a battlefield anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On FF.net, under the same name 'Water Theory' using my other pen name metal.lamp-silvertongue


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy talks about how evil his dad is, but well, he still kind of wants him in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four will be out at the same time its out on FF.net, whenever my proofreader (aka my sister) gets to it
> 
> Arc I: The Beginning, 3 of 4 chapters

Well, I wasn’t dead. You wanna know how I knew? Well, first, my back was cold and I felt that discomfort you get after sleeping wrong. There was something above me, not exactly on top, but more like hovering. Cold, trembling things touched my cheek—maybe fingers?—and suddenly I felt much better, like just a taste of ambrosia.

I opened my eyes and looked upon my father.

You know, the dude trashing New York.

He stared at me for a while, and it looked like he wasn’t breathing. I mean, I think I turned him into a statue (but I’m 99.9% _sure_ I’m _not_ Medusa…) his wide eyes never left my face.

Then he spoke and it was strange. Not a bad strange, but it was so unique. Yeah, he spoke while he was fighting mom but it sounded like… I guess a normal god?

I guess the best way to describe what he said right now is that he breathed it out.

“Um…” I said because all I could stare at was his scepter. I hope he actually cared about me and didn’t want to stab me or my mom.

“Perseus, oh by the Norns, oh my son, _my precious_ son…” I was suddenly overwhelmed by hands rubbing over my face and through my hair. Oh gods, I was being held, _held so_ warmly and loving and it was tearing me up.

You don’t understand –my dad is real. He’s real, _kinda_ evil, but who _cared_ about me.

(Okay, yeah, after this bonding moment I was going to sit him down and have a chat with him. It’s _not_ okay to destroy cities after all.)

A lot of demigods have crappy lives, but hey, I lived a pretty decent one. I was alive, well, whole, and my parents were alive and I had a grandpa who was extremely powerful and still alive.

“Loki, let go of that kid— _NOW_!” And the dream ended so fast. I was squashed against his leather armor (which strangely didn’t smell like anything) but I could still see blobs –they were red and bluish and I think only two. But then I could see it was Captain America and Iron Man and I thought ‘They’re not thinking that I need to be rescued, right?’

Right?

Wrong (and I bet you knew this too) and I swear on the River Styx that dad _growled_. Now he was hovering over me and I kind of curled up into a ball because then Thor appeared.

I guess that made him my uncle but that wasn’t the important part. I saw lasers being fired and dad waved one single hand. Something big and grey and wearing fur shimmered into existence and attacked while dad whacked away that red laser. He said something –I’m not sure if he was doing some Norse magic or maybe insulting everyone but me, but there was more yelling and a lot of red light. I know, I know I should remember this because I know right after I lost him. I lost my dad.

I think I blacked out, but I definitely wasn’t hurt. There was just a tight feeling in my chest and my head pounded slightly. But I passed out twice, because I woke up at one point and dad wasn’t over me, but kneeling. And mom was right in front of, him, probably begging him to—

“Loki, please, you can’t do this.” And oh gods, how it hurt. Her voice broke at the end, but dad didn’t look at her. I couldn’t tell, because his head was hanging low. But then I heard—

“I _can’t_ , I’m sorry.” His hand stroked her cheek and she swooned…no wait, my mom fainted and he caught her gently. He laid her down and turned to me. His eyes were still that weird blue.

“My child…” his lips touched my forehead; now that I think about it, it was like some sort of blessing. But that knocked me out cold.

Later, I would wake up in my own apartment, and I heard someone speaking, but I wasn’t too sure. The small TV in my room was on and it was footage of the destruction that happened.

 

 

 

And I just laid there, not knowing what to say or think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On FF.net, under the same name 'Water Theory' using my other pen name metal.lamp-silvertongue


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftermath of Loki's attack, and Percy and Sally have to suffer for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all know the disclaimer, don't own because I would have updates this a while ago...
> 
> Arc I: The Beginning, 4 of 4 chapters

I think Dad screwed up.

Okay, okay, I _know_ he screwed up.  Just take a look around NYC, it’s _not_ pretty.

I mean…I think if he knew about us before, he wouldn’t have made a show of “Hey look, that’s my kid and that’s my wife!”

Yeah, EVERYONE thinks my mom is Loki’s wife. And when I mean everyone, I mean SHIELD. I don’t think mom would be able to survive going outside. We would have to move to Camp Half-Blood permanently.

Why isn’t there a place where older demigods could live and raise their kids in a rather safe environment?

Oh right, most of us _die_ young.

Well, the point it they tried to barge in and take me and my mom into custody. More like, arrest mom and take me hostage against Ass…Asguard? Asgard?

Yeah, the place where Dad and Uncle…no, mom said I should call him Prince Thor.

(Okay, but my grandpa is the King of the Sea so maybe I should get a cool title too?)

Well, some SHIELD agents tried to get in. They sent some grunts at first and mom dealt with them. Then they sent some stronger ones and they freaked out. Because apparently, SHIELD hires demigods, and these were young enough to remember mom as being one of the greatest heroes to _survive_.

Then they sent _her_ in.

The Black Widow.

And in that moment I knew one thing. I realized…that…I want to learn how to fight like _that_. I didn’t know mom could grapple like that. But the point is that it ended in a tie and mom got tired of being treated like a criminal. So she made an agreement with her. She’d go in, but neither her nor I would be arrested or chained up. She definitely did not want to see us brought in like criminals.

Then she sent an Iris-message (not sure to who), and we were off, to SHIELD headquarters.

“We could have you arrested and detained, and take your son into our custody.” That’s how we were greeted  by Agent Maria Hill. Her eyes or tone weren’t mean though, but she was looking for some sort of reaction from us. Or that’s what Tony Stark told us later, after trying to flirt with mom before she just shut him down.

Well, back to the whole ‘we-could-arrest-you-and-no-one-can-say-anything-against-it’ speech/meeting thing. There was a line of SHIELD agents with some sort of guns lining up against the wall. Most of them were looking at my mom but glancing at me. I thought I heard some whispers of “Out of all of her suitors she chose _him_? Not even the same pantheon…”

The Avengers were there too. Captain America and Iron Man were sitting, looking more at me than my mom.

Oh, _right_. They saw what I did, and they saw me…get kidnapped? Maybe they’re on my side.

“Now, now, Hill. I don’t think this kid’s to blame. You saw the footage, he practically got kidnapped. Shouldn’t we be getting him a child psychologist, for any damages a crazy Norse god might have left on him?” Tony Stark waved in my direction. The blond man nodded next to him.

“This is a good kid, and I doubt Ms. Jackson knew anything about Loki or who he was.” _Then mom interrupted_.

“Oh, no, let me be honest. I knew who Loki, Prince of Asgard was.” That set everyone on edge, except for Prince Thor. He had been staring at the table since we walked but now it’d probably take Dad escaping from wherever they held him to get his stare off of us.

“Ma’am, I don’t think you had the intentions to help him…” Now Captain America looked desperate. I guess SHIELD was really determined to separate my mom and I and he didn’t want to see that.

(I found my new superhero, by the way)

Mom had her arms folded the entire time, and after Captain America spoke, she let them fall to her hips and sighed.

“Obviously I met him and knew him before Percy was born. Back then, he was just visiting or messing around with his magic, and well, Percy happened.” Yeah…I don’t want to hear how my mom and dad got…you know, _friendly_.

“So you’re saying you haven’t seen him for a while.” Nick Fury was very blunt and scary, as he glared us. Mom nodded.

“If you think eleven years is a while, then yes. He left before I knew I was pregnant, but he said he would try to come back. I was hoping when he did he wouldn’t try to destroy my home.” Tony Stark snorted and even Thor cracked a smile, even if it was a bit sad.

It was nice that _some_ people appreciated my mom’s humor. The mood was still kind of dead… or maybe no one wanted to break the ice. No one spoke for a few seconds.

“Alright, maybe we can’t do anything about you and Loki, but,” He pointed at me and I felt dread wash over me.

“Your son has dangerous powers and we’d like to know why he should stay with you.” Mom suddenly dragged me to her and Riptide was out, pointed at the director of SHIELD.

“Ma’am, stand down!” Captain America said, and he sounded really scared. Yeah, maybe that’s ‘cause all of the SHIELD agents were aiming their guns at us.

Actually, not all of them. The one who were obviously demigods either had bows or swords out.

I wanted to say an S-word, since if they attacked me, she could actually get hurt. Poseidon’s descendant or not, celestial bronze could still hurt us.

“I don’t think that would be necessary…” And then there was a hand on my head, ruffling my hair. I didn’t move, but I could guess who it was. The cheerfulness was familiar to a certain cabin in camp.

“Lord Hermes…” Mom whispered, and I saw how all of the agents freaked out. The demigod agents dropped their weapons in shock. I even saw some try to step forward but then push themselves into the wall behind them.

“Who the hell are you?” The director was not happy. I mean, you all could have guessed that.

“Ah, I think you can figure out who I am. But that’s not important, because I have a message.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On FF.net, under the same name 'Water Theory' using my other pen name metal.lamp-silvertongue


End file.
